Just visiting
by JuJill
Summary: It wasn't Megatron's fault, Sam fell from the roof.
1. Chapter 1

Just visiting 1

Heavy steps followed the marked path up into the holy relic.

They always did but the owner of those feet stopped this time to look over a city, built of metal. Lightgames crisscrossed over buildings, were full of life, when this place was dead and empty so many years ago. But this was different now. Everything had changed and even the balance, which seemed to fluctuate more often in the beginning, was alright now. Yes, both groups sat around a table with Energon in their hands, laughing and joking about old battles, which were only good war stories by now. It was an impossibility for most to overcome the resentment and many did not. However, there was new life, new faces and new stories that were written. Peaceful stories without war and destruction.

For Megatron it was all unbearable.

Indeed, contrary to Cybertron he had not changed. He was still the old warrior, who want to do nothing but tear Optimus Prime to shreds. Where were the good old days? Now he had to talk to his enemy as if they were allies, a life of reservation , and slowly but surely a resignation had taken over his innermost feelings. The lust for war wrapped in the choice, which he had not, was nothing more than a dead dream.

He grudgingly went further. On his daily walk no one met him and there probably was no one who would dare to. Because if there was one thing he hated more than the situation on Cybertron, it was this ritual. This farce, which he maintained. But it was his duty as co-regent, in addition to Optimus Prime. It was his condemned duty.

Big doors, decorated with symbols gave a hint what he would soon have to face. A shining hall with a dome, which seemed to range very far upward. Almost as if to reach for the stars. Megatron asked himself if this started the war. Was the want wrong to open up new ways and possibility for Cybertron? They were a superior race and they should act like it. But, as always, there had been oponents. And then there was war. Because of methods and disagreements. And Megatron was not a warrior one should engage in a war. As he demonstrated on the basis of many murders, commited on his brothers.

A faint laugh filled to his audio receptors.

Megatron put his claw on the doors leading to his destination.

_Are you nostalgic again? Come on in!_

If anyone else would give Megatron orders like that he would have pulled out his Spark long ago. But he only growled angrily and pushed open the door.

Before him was the object of his long search, his dreams. The artifact, which could give him great power, enough to dominate the universe. But its was unattainable for Megatron.

The Allspark.

Here it stood before him, radiated greatness and energy. And yet he was as small as the time when they had searched for it on the planet earth. But that did not matter. Allsparks power was still the same.

Megatron knelt down and bowed his head.

"Greetings, Allspark. I'm serving the people of Cybertron in the name of Primus."

Megatron,would obviously much prefer to say I rule over the people of Cybertron, but this was only a half truth.

_Good, because you know the consequences if not._

These words brought Megatron to tremble inwardly. It was not often that his Opposite was that strict. Therefore the giant was sure that his thoughts had been read.

Megatron looked up the same time a figure materialized beside the Allspark. Like a television picture that received again the face of a young man came to life. Hands in his pockets and sitting on the cube he stared in Megatron's face.

But even then lay an almost gentle smile on the lips of the other.

_"How was your day?"_

Megatron stood to his full size and wanted to look down on that person, like he did it before. But now they were at the same eye height.

Before him was no longer Allspark.

"Go away, fleshling. Why do you always have to show yourself to me?"

The young man before him was none other than Samuel Witwicky ... with a huge grin on his face. Cheeky and unaffected by the harsh words. After all they were standard and they usually turned out worse.

_"Because it's annoying you, quite simply. But you ...."_

"Why don't you annoy Prime?", said Megatron and cut him off. He started to make his weird howling noises again, a sign that he was extremely outraged.

The grin vanished.

_"... Are there any new Sparklingwishes? I have heard that Starscream want an offspring with Mistfire."_

Megatron was taken by surprise from the abrupt change of topic so he needed some time to find an answer.

"Yes, that's right. But they want to take it slowly because of the new project ...?"

Sam nodded. His eyes were not on Megatron but his shoes.

_"You can go. That was all."_

Megatron was getting increasingly irritated. Otherwise, it took forever until he escaped from Sam's probing questions, limited in scope to his thoughts or his everyday life. He began once again to go through the course of the conversation but came to no conclusion.

_"What are you waiting for?"_

But Megatron did not move.

"Boy ...?"

Sam sighed. This expression was almost like a nickname. Back in the ruins of Mission City he had called him like this. When he walked in with big steps behind him. And now this was the last remnant that was left of his old self. Because Megatron and Sam - they both lived in the past.

The present was too terrible for them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first I have to say sorry for my terrible english. I'm from germany, so this isn't my language. But I try!

There are more chapters where this came from;) You just have to wait for me to translate it...

I'm not sure myself where this is going exactly. But there will be changes and drama... a lot of it!

So stay tuned and I would be happy to read some reviews soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Just visiting 2

_Everywhere death and destruction. Screaming people. Energon and blood flow to the streets of a city that is dedicated to its downfall. In the midst of the many panicked forms runs a boy. Forced by the situation, chosen by fate. In his arms an ancient artifact made to create worlds, desired to subjugate worlds. Sam Witwicky's lung is burning and his legs are hurting but what's going on around him is driving him on to continue his running. Large, god-like beings are right behind him to protect the human, so that he will not be sawed by the chopper, nor ripped apart by monstrous jets.  
__**Go on, Sam **_  
_Then the boy is all alone. His protectors are gone, lying unable to do something besides the people who can also do nothing. But Sam continues to run because he knows that the lives of so many others are endangered.  
The howling of a machine, then the silver devil came flying to the ground.  
__**N.B.E 1  
I think that's Megatron  
That's what they call him**_  
_Infernal flashing red eyes, gnashing teeth of steel. A voice is calling him. Unknown and alien.  
The goal is so close. The building is directly in front of him. Into it and to the stairs.  
__**You don't get me. You don't get me!  
**__Up, up. Don't stop. A hop and Sam evaded the metal, which threatened to destroy him. A growl. A rumbling, but he left the giant monster with red eyes behind.  
Go on, go. Sam is feeling hot. He wants to drink something. He wants to go home, hug his mother and pat his father on the shoulder. Want to confirm that everything is okay. And Mojo. The little Mojo. He would not care what others would think of him if he would keep the dog longer than necessary in his arms. Mikaela. Beautiful Mikaela. He would make a confession to her. Immediately and on the spot. And Bumblebee ...  
He hoped so much that they all were okay.  
__**I want to go home **_  
_Suddenly, he could hear singing. There was a song in his head that only he could hear. A voice so perfect, that it could never have been human. Sam stood up and looked at the Allspark in his hands, forgetting the helicopter and the many dead for a moment. Even the jet, which was standing on a building, he heed no longer.  
Someone talked to him. Ancient powers whispered in his ear.  
__**We know that you're afraid  
**__Sam shook his head. There were things that he could never do, even if the Allspark begged for it. Help. Help. Help me. My children. Help me end this war. Save two races at this day. Please do it.  
__**No sacrifice, no victory**_  
_Megatron broke through the roof. But where Sam should be paniced, there was just this soothing song in his head. It enveloped him like a veil. Dreaming he looked up at the beast who had hunted him halfway across the city.  
__**It will not hurt **_  
_He began to run, although there was no way out. His feet carried him to the end of the roof. Someone grunted, came up behind him, but to no avail. Sam jumped off and fell into the depths. No Optimus Prime was there. Too slow. But Sam knew it. Someone screamed. He screamed. The voices spoke to him.  
Then there was warmth. No pain. Only the feeling of weightlessness as if he would go to sleep in his bed. Invisible arms encircled him.  
__**Sorry  
We cannot save your body  
You are needed  
We take you  
Take you in  
Need awareness  
Differently from ours  
Not able to fight against children  
The heart of Primus  
But you can  
Use our strength  
Stop this fight  
You will be the second  
We ask you, Samuel Witwicky **_  
_And Sam agreed. Shortly thereafter, the bloody Allspark glows in the hands of the broken form of Sam Witwicky. But the body held no longer the spirit. A shockwave, hot and strong, beat against Megatron as he jumped down to seize the Allspark for himself. With a cry he flew henceforth and landed with a crash on the road. Optimus Prime, shocked by Samuels leap, making self-reproaches, has also flown back.  
In the midst of the ruins of Mission City rose a transparent form. It materialized beside the Allspark, took him in its arms like a newborn and then turned around for both sides.  
A thunderous voice rose from the throat of the person, but it came from the Allspark itself. Samuel Witwicky had in fact no voice.  
_  
"Stop the fighting! Immediately!"

_Megatron and Optimus stood up at the same time, staring in his direction. The silver metal monster growled and leapt, stuck his sharp claws for him. Sam looked at Megatron and a barrier of light formed itself around him and the monster once again bounced back.  
Optimus asked what was wrong with him - - but stopped when he saw his transparent body. A whisper broke the silence.  
_  
"Sam is not here anymore. He died for you."

_Explanations were given. Compromises were made. Threats. Megatron will take the old position. Optimus will rule with him. We leave the planet and leave the human race alone. Cries. Sam is dead. Mikaela is crying . Lennox takes her comfortingly in his arms. Ratchet cannot take the look of Sam's maimed body. Allspark, it's really you? Ironhide is holding Jazz halves. Revived without problems. Bumblebee gives a mechanical whine when he learns of Sam's death. A funeral. Farewell to a hero. Judy screams, cannot forgive the men who brought back her beloved son, now dead. Farewell, Sam Witwicky. Farewell, earth._

Welcome to Cybertron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx for reading!

Now you're more confused than ever, eh? I wanted to do something new to the Allspark-Sam storys... and that's what came out of it!

Here is the past for you. I don't want to tell you the distance in time. You can make it up if you want;)

Optimus is really an unlucky mech:( But that's a part of the story.

You know, I would have never written this fiction, when I wouldn't know the 2. movie. At first it seems that Megatron is a mech who would never submit to _anyone_.

Then came The Fallen and smashed my imagination of Megatron to pieces. So that's why he submit to the Allspark, too.

The main persons in this story are Sam and Megatron...and Optimus. But there are others in it as well, so don't worry.

So...see you next chapter! ;)

**SRT-10 Blue Viper **and **PXW**...thanx for you awesome reviews!

I doesn't own Transformers or any characters in this story. Just the storyline :D


	3. Chapter 3

Just visiting 3

At the moment Megatron was terribly bored and that was an understatement.

His brother managed to make every meeting between them awfully soporific, so that he hardly managed to stay awake, while his head rested on his claw. Moreover there was the fact that he had not really recovered. He stayed up pretty long and came to no conclusion. The situation with the boy gave him some thought, and he did not know _why_. Maybe it was the fact that he simply didn't _understand_.

Yesterday Megatron was sure that he had seen through the boy. An insect, bored, that's up there all alone and always asks how he feels and inwardly rejoices as he writhes in order not to get outraged. The insect takes sadistic pleasure to let him suffer because he has to answer the questions, sooner or later. Yes, he hated him like the plague because he was the reason why he was trapped along with the Allspark. But then what was the reaction yesterday? Megatron growled inwardly. That cursed fleshling! How could he _dare_ to irritate him like that? He was worse than Starscream!

"Megatron?"

Prime's blue eyes stared at him intensely. In his inner monologue, he had not noticed when his brother stopped to list things that concerned the building of a city that had not yet been completed. His pose behind the metal table seemed nervous and somewhat annoyed. Probably because he had to enumerate everything again. But Megatron was too tired to leave a nasty comment.

"What is it, Prime?"

Worry. Why did Prime look so full of anxiety at once? After all, he was just the evil twin who had killed many of his friends. Even their creator he had killed. So what was the purpose of this posturing?

Prime put the datapad before him, so that it could not distract him. Megatron groaned inwardly. That would probably mean that an interrogation lay before him.

"Since you visited the Allspark you are so ... different. Have you recharged correctly? Do you take enough breaks?"

Worse than any creator who is concerned for his Sparkling. Megatron turned his eyes away and snorted. He couldn't believe it!

"... I'm just a little overworked. That's all."

"You're a good liar, but that doesn't work with _me_. I know you too long for this."

"Of _course_."

"Has the Allspark told you something?"

Megatron was silent. It was quite the _opposite_. The boy had asked him nothing and didn't talk about his old life at all. There was no "_my mother has done this_" or "_my father loved his lawn. He was obsessed_." And nothing about the girl who "_he loved ever since the first grade_", whatever that means. He also had not asked for the yellow bug: "_How's Bumblebee?_". He had been quiet. There was only the fact about Starscream.

"Hasn't he told _you_ anything?", asked Megatron back and earned a surprised expression from Optimus.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Megatron growled. Prime wanted to irritate him now, too or what?

"The boy! He talks all the time, _ceaselessly_. I cannot persuade him to quit and apparently he _likes_ to make me angry. The way he's is sitting there as if he would throne over everybody with these _bold_ face of his..."

When Megatron looked at Optimus, he stopped. His Opposite stood now, hands resting on the table and a fire burned in his eyes.

"I know you hate me, Megatron. But I will not let you use Sam's name to hurt me. I will not allow that his memory is defiled by you!"

To say that Megatron was confused now did not quite hit the heart of the matter. Also he began to worry about his senses and his audio receptors. After all, it could never be true what Optimus told him right now. Because if it would be the truth that would mean that the boy ...

_Why don't you annoy Prime?_

Suddenly everything made sense. Why Sam asked so many questions that he could ask the Prime himself. Why the boy was sad when he asked him that question. No longer wanted to talk to him after he recalled that ... recalled what? Megatron didn't really understand why the boy did not speak with Prime. Was that some kind of cruel game?

"... Excuse me Prime. I think we have to postpone the meeting. I am very tired", said Megatron and got up. When he was on his way to the door he turned around again. Optimus had not moved, still stared at the spot where he had been sitting.

"Forgive me Prime", Optimus' head whirled to him, "My words were inappropriate."

_I know how bad you accuse yourself_. These words he didn't spoke aloud because then there would have been further discussions.

When he had walked outside and the door had closed behind him, a grin was spreading on his features. What a _farce_! It was _ridiculous_ how he behaved and yet the warrior felt like in a flush of victory, after a won battle.  
Because in some morbid kind of way, he had triumphed over Optimus Prime. He did not took the Allspark or full control over Cybertron but he had received something that was almost as valuable for Optimus.

The human Sam Witwicky who still existed in the Allspark. Who only talked to him and not to Prime. Oh, he was _so_ sorry about that!

Now he had only to find the reason. Megatron decided to wait a bit, but to visit the boy later. He needed answers.

And he would get them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This will be the situation, which starts everything. Only a question, only an answer...but you will see later;)

Megatron is bored... of course! What else? He is the one with the monologues! *lol*

Oh, and the last part where Megatron is apologizing... he made fun of Optimus. Megatron and "I'm sorry"? Come on!

We have **1064 Hits** allready! I love you! Thank you for reading this story!

And thx **1Timberwolf **for your lovely review! And I hope there will be more reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline! :D

Till next time!

JuJill


	4. Chapter 4

Just visiting 4

_Here it was warm and quiet. A pleasant breeze blew over the figure of Sam Witwicky, while a song was played in the background. Sound of waves. Something swam around him, covered his body and protects him from all danger.  
Sam knew nothing of this was real but that doesn't mean that he couldn't enjoy it. It was a period of rest and relaxation. The voices sang and were otherwise quiet, never asked him about new tasks that had to be done. The Allspark only surrounded him with its magical powers and kept him away from brutal reality. But these breaks were brief.  
__**Allspark, I have a wish  
**__No, he was not the Allspark. He was Samuel Witwicky, son of Judy and Ron Witwicky. His grandfather had found Megatron in the ice and later he wrote the cybertronian signs to the walls of his asylum cell. At school he had been constantly bullied by Trent. And then he finally bought his first car. Bumblebee.  
__**Allspark, my friend is wounded**_  
_Or maybe he was the Allspark? After all, he had stopped the cybertroinan war. The cube gave him the strength but he did everything for the others. Does that mean that he was the Allspark? No one called him by his name here. Nobody knew who he was. Then he could also be Allspark?  
__**Allspark, I salute you  
Allspark, can you please ...  
Allspark, we have problems in. ..  
Allspark this city needs your protection  
Allspark, I and my partner ...  
Allspark, strange creatures ...  
Allspark, the energy in. … **__  
It seems as if it were his name. Allspark. Yes, he was the Allspark. He looks after the cybertronian people. Wasn't he the Allspark then?  
__**Are you username Ladiesman217?  
Sammy, my little boy!  
Get off my lawn!  
Are you Samuel Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?  
**__Chaos. Confusion. What did that mean? Wasn't he the Allspark? No, he was Sam Witwicky, the obnoxious guy who was the Looser in school. But how could he exist further when he had died at that time? Chased through the town by Megatron and finally forced to jump off the roof ...  
__**Greetings, Allspark. I'm serving the people of Cybertron in the name of Primus  
**__Such sarcasm in the voice of this monster. His red eyes looking on in disgust and with his stooping posture it causes a kind of mockery that Sam Witwicky's stomach would turn around itself if he still had one. This monster had not earned his position but the voices wanted it like that. Given him the threat that disobedience would be punished with death and it had worked.  
The boy never showed anyone his transparent form, a projection of his old self. Optimus Prime had last seen him and from then on it was only the other parts of the Allspark who talked with him.  
Sam wanted to take revenge on Megatron. Let him suffer because it was only his fault. And_ _even when he would tell the others with whom he could talk ... nobody would believe him. A good plan and Sam Witwicky also put it into practice at the same moment.  
__**How'd you get here? What is the meaning of this?**_  
_How was your day, Megatron? Has Optimus bored you again? This is an annoying injury you have there ... Are you sure I shouldn't heal it? But you know that humans and insects are two different breeds? Could you stop this rumbling, perhaps? Have you ever had a partner ... you know what I mean. Starscream has really done that ? Why don't you find yourself finally someone? You talk like a grandpa, honestly. No, you must not torture me, that's not longer possible. If you haven't noticed, I am dead. What's up with that strange design of yours? Optimus and you, you are brothers ... but why don't you look similar then?  
__**Insect  
Fleshling  
Worm  
Meatbag  
**_**Boy  
**_But Megatron never called him Allspark. Sam wasn't sure if Megatron knew his name but perhaps that wasn't that important as long as he doesn't call him Allspark._  
_**I'm crazy  
I have to be crazy**_  
_Because of this monster he had finally regained some of what he thought he lost long ago. A piece of reality. A piece of his own. He gave it to Sam at every meeting, called him by strange nicknames and so crazy as that might sound; with this he made the boundary between him and the Allspark more than evident. The loneliness disappeared a little because Megatron was also lonely.  
He was a human and yet he watched over the cybertronian people.  
Sometimes he really didn't know who he was.  
The Allspark?  
Sam Witwicky?  
__**Why don't you disappear, fleshling?  
**__Ah, yes.  
He was Samuel Witwicky._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That was a bit short, I'm sorry. But I hope you liked it nevertheless;)

Here is the explanation, why Sam is talking with Megatron. But there's still the question with Optimus. But I will come to that, too!

It's very relaxing to write from another perspective than Megatron's. He is such a difficult character ^^

At first: Thanx for **1562** hits! Oh my...I'm so happy! :D YaY

And then there are **1Timberwolf** and **Sipi3**...Thank you for the reviews!

Last but not least: Disclaimer: Of course I would be happy to own huge robots, but I don't! Transformers doesn't belong to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Just visiting 5

When Megatron came back into the holy halls, the doors were closed for him. It had been his daily visit, his meeting with Prime was fabulous and he had managed to stay awake. New plans were made and a new event would be held in the capital, which had to be well organized, too. Therefore Megatron has been in high spirits and decided that now was the right time to get the answers that were still owed to him. So he went, ignoring the odd look of Prime, out and up to the Allspark.

Now he stood under the dome and didn't know what to do. The Allspark denied him access to his room. The idea that he should tear down the door he rejected immediately. For this he would only be penalized. Perhaps it was time to be a bit diplomatic.

"Allspark, I have to talk to you ..."

A short rest and Megatron had even been willing to repeat his request but then the quiet, somewhat double-sounding voice sounded over to him. He spoke directly to his Spark.

_What do you want, my child?_

The old warrior clenched his teeth together. It was only a small puncture in his pride, right? He would survive. And besides, he actually didn't want to talk with the Allspark but with the boy.

_Samuel Witwicky has become a part of us and therefore part of the Allspark. He is in his individuality Allspark but in his personality human. His knowledge is an indistinct help in his naivety, in which he seems to think that he is still a human being._

"But didn't you just say that he is a human?", asked a confused Megatron. There were not many who were able to irritate him, though lately, all did. Moreover Allspark read his thoughts again which didn't please him at all.

_He is a human within the meaning of his mental nature, but he denies his inhuman new life with vigor to-..._

___**SHUT UP!**_

Megatron was waiting to hear the rest of the words that had been interrupted by a loud shout. It was the voice of the boy who had cut off the Allspark. He didn't know that the fleshling was also able to communicate in such a way with him and it bugged him a little.

_Samuel Witwicky doesn't want to talk to you, Megatron_, said the Allspark.

Oh, no. No, no, no, he wouldn't escape that easily. You couldn't hold out the Energon and then don't expect that he would snap for it.

"Allspark, I have never asked for anything. Other Cybertronians went to you, wanting children, healing of injuries, strength or protection."

No answer. Megatron growled. Had He really to go on?

"In all this time I was brave and obedient, never disregard your orders. And never had a wish. Haven't I also have the rights like all cybertronian people?"

_So Speak, Megatron, my child. Protector of the cybertronian people and ruler of Cybertron. What is your wish?_

Megatron grinned. Well, now he was talking!

"I wish to speak with the boy. Now."

_So be it._

Doors that were closed just a few seconds ago were opened slowly, almost as if they would be reluctant to merge completely. Megatron's huge form came through the entrance and walked down the narrow path to the podium where the Allspark was. And there he was already. The boy, with his transparent form, showed him his back while sitting on the Allspark, the arms were folded. The boy was _pouting_.

Megatron snorted, which sounded like a howl of a jet. The scene before him was ridiculous. But he was here now and would get his answers.

"_That was a nasty trick and you know that, Megatron._"

"Well, I'm _Megatron_."

"_That explains __**everything**__._"

"I'm not here to play one of your games. For that I'm not in the mood. Today you will answer my questions, all of them."

Sam said nothing.

"I don't know what want you're aiming for and basically it doesn't matter to me. The only thing is: I want to understand it. Why? Why me?"

After a few moments Sam sighed and turned to Megatron. He looked seriously into his eyes, as if to collect himself.

"_What you want to know first?_"

"Why don't you talk with Prime, when you have the opportunity?"

A bitter laugh echoed in the chamber of the Allspark. Quiet voices could be heard in the background, soothingly they envelops the sadness that came from Sam Witwicky.

"_Optimus Prime ... you know who we're talking about here? He knew me not even for 3 days. And when I died he made such accusations to himself! That he couldn't save one ordinary boy. I wasn't willing to do it. I told him I was dead, so he would no longer suffer as long as when he reminds me constantly. Seeing me, this tiny little human ... was sacrificed for this war. Still sacrifices himself…_"

"How _noble_."

Suddenly, Sam was outraged. How could Megatron dare to make fun of him? He had no idea how it was! Isolated from all and everything, he degenerated into loneliness. Yes, he had not even had time to say goodbye to his family, to Mikaela, to Bumblebee... He had lost everything that was dear to him! And only to save an alien race, which he doesn't even knew correctly at that time.

"_Keep your sarcasm!_" Sam's voice thundered down to Megatron, who looked surprised? "_You've got no idea! I mean, do you know how it is like being up here all alone? Exploited by an artifact that is the energy of a damned alien race, I have just met then? So don't talk as if you would understand me, __**Megatron**__!_"

Megatron could say that he knew exactly how it was being exploited by the Allspark. After all, he had only get this position, because this thing. His suffering. His lost fight. His...his _loneliness_. But he didn't do it and said something else instead.

"Maybe. But it's your own fault that you suffer. Wasn't it your choice? Did you not help the Allspark? So Keep your self-pity!"

One hand was clenched into a fist and Sam's eyes narrowed. Naturally, Megatron felt not really intimidated.

"_Choice? Yeah, right. You mean the choice that I had __**after**__ my death?_"

Megatron was, to put it mildly, shocked. What this boy was suggesting...

"But _you_ jumped off the roof, didn't you?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"_Man, I don't know! There was only this song and the voices and suddenly there was no better idea than jumping off the roof._"

"Voices?" asked Megatron and took a step closer. Sam leaned a little further back, when the face of the other was right in front of him.

"_There are two. But that's not important. Could you move away a bit?_"

Megatron ignored him.

"How is it then that you only show yourself to me? Not to other bystanders....?"

In the next moment shot Sam's outstretched arm with index finger forward, directly in the direction of Megatron's optic. He quickly backed off, but then it occurred to him that he would probably not have noticed anyway.

"_Are you thinking you're something special? I have already told you why I'm talking to you. Because it's annoying you!_"

"Oh, _really_?" Of course, Megatron didn't believe him. Even Sam seemed to notice as he folded his arms over his chest. Thus, the two stared at each other counterparties, long and intense.

"_Was that everything you wanted to know?_"

"For now."

Another silence. Megatron was thinking that the boy would now stop talking to him. He would never again be questioned or could see him. Just like before when he had no access to the room. This idea seemed to impact his program negatively because suddenly he _wanted_ the boy to talk to him. Since when was it like this? Megatron had no idea. Finally, Sam sighed.

"_Well ... how was your day?_"

Megatron grinned, ignoring the relief he felt, and thought that _maybe_ he could enjoy these moments a lot more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had fun with this chapter. Megatron and his big, overgrown pride :3 I wanted to keep him IC for most of this part... Have I succeeded?

Sam, is too goodhearted. But, well, is his sacrifice even working? o.o

I have always this creepy feeling while writing about the Allspark. What the hell is this thing anyway?

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Wow, we have **2244** hits, already! And **13** Favs! And **16** Alerts!

Thank you so much ; - ; I'm happy

And thank you reviewers! That would be **Sipi3**, **silverdragondray**, **dzeniibby** and **1Timberwolf**!

But of course it would be nice to have some more;)

Disclaimer: Not mine, just the storyline :D

So, see you next chapter then!


	6. Chapter 6

Just visiting 6

_Optimus Prime was sure that he knew his brother Megatron.  
However, he had this idea even before the war broke out and he was forced to watch as hundreds of Cybertronians found their death by this tyrant, who Optimus Prime knew as his brother. The once loyal warrior, the protector, now held warlike speeches and incited against other planets, wished them to submit to him and to expand the power of Cybertron_.  
**Are_ you still my brother, Megatron?_**  
_He had changed. Wasn't the one he knew. Ice-cold and obsessed with the Allspark he flew through the portal, where the cube has gone into, sent into space by the Autobots.  
The time of no-longer-cognition didn't last long. Soon after, Optimus Prime began to see his brother in a new light. Now he knew how Megatron was. Could predict his steps and the outbursts of anger.  
__**Prime  
Prime  
Prime  
**__He was no longer called ,brother' or ,Optimus' like in earlier times. Only the title was important. Even though it hurt Optimus inside, he got used to it. That was just Megatron. Not the old one, but the new one.  
Optimus made himself ready for a serious time when it was said that he had to govern alongside his brother. How should he deal with this new Megatron? He was unpredictable and not interested in the topics that were discussed. When he looked at it closely then Megatron had probably difficulty to stay awake. So it was all the more surprising when Megatron said something, which Optimus never would have expected anymore._  
_**I see, Opt… Prime  
**__He tried to cover it, had avoided his gaze, as if he would be ashamed of himself for his gaffe. But it was not as easy as initially thought. It was not just a simple system failure. This should be the harbinger. The first change.  
Optimus was suspicious. He was it not often, but when he was, then he had to investigate. Since his conversation with Megatron over the Allspark, where they had also talked about Sam Witwicky, his brother's behavior was weird.  
__**Lately Megatron is so... nice**_  
_**I think I heard him laugh, not his **_**evil**_** laugh, if you know what I mean  
Sometimes he stares out the window and is completely absent**_  
_**Earlier, he inquired about the health of my family**_  
_**He grinned into his claw! I saw it!**_  
_Optimus Prime was, to say at least, shocked. These were all things that the new Megatron would have never done. These were behaviors of the old one. Did this mean that his brother, whom he thought lost, came back again?  
**Why?**  
It couldn't be the influence of his position. Despite of it Megatron was unhappy. You didn't have to be his brother to guess that. His constant lousy mood was decisive.  
Once again he went through everything that could serve as a reason. But each time he came to the same conclusion. It was because of the conversation about the Allspark.  
_

_**Hasn't he told **__**you**__** anything?**_

_The Allspark just told him things that were of concern for his position. Reassuring words were often added in these narrations, too. Could it really be the influence of Allspark? Whatever he might have told him?  
_**_The boy! He talks all the time, _ceaselessly**_**. I cannot persuade him to quit and apparently he **__**likes**__** to make me angry. The way he's is sitting there as if he would throne over everybody with these **_**bold_ face of his...  
_**_An insult. He wanted to make fun out of him… there wasn't anything else he could have meant. The boy, or Samuel Witwicky, jumped down in front of his nose before he could reach him, and crashed to the ground. An innocent child who was caught up in their war. And it was his fault. The sight of the blood-covered body haunt him sometimes when he shut down his eyes sensors for a few seconds.  
__**Sam is not here anymore. He died for you  
**When this fact was true what meant then this statement of Megatron? Was it really just that: a joke? Then why did his brother looked so frightened himself when he mentioned..._

_**Hasn't he told **__**you**__** anything? **__**Hasn't he told **__**you**__** anything? **__**Hasn't he told **__**you**__** anything?**_

_An echo. Chaos. Confusion. And then clarity. Determination. No matter what he had to do, he would find out the reason of Megatron's strange behavior and about the shadow his brother seems to see.  
That he swore to himself._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short again, but I can tell you that the next chapter will be a lot longer;)

So here's Optimus' POV. My, I can't help it but he's totally emo. And angsty. And Megatron will be in biiiig trouble!

I thank all the lovely readers out there. Even when I think there is a stop, you surprise me with new favorites and alerts...

Can't forget the reviewers: **Kiruya**, **Sipi3**, **dzeniibby** and **Kibble Beast**! Thanx, 3 you

By the way, I have a poll on my profile page. So when you want to vote which pairing I should write about, take a look!

Disclaimer: Not mine Transformers, just the storyline


	7. Chapter 7

Just visiting 7

Megatron didn't want to admit it but he was at unease when Prime started asking questions. They were usually hidden in other subjects, talked, as if they were not important, and yet the eyes of his brother watched him very closely, waiting for a weakness or a reference. He didn't know what he hoped to find but he was sure he didn't want to give it away.

Over a time it dawned on Megatron that Optimus asked after the boy and wanted to know the reason for his own change.

Often Prime appeared at places where he was, too - coincidentally of course - and started with some inconsequential topic, which he then turned back on the boy. Megatron couldn't believe anything except that his brother had been slowly but steadily ever more obsessed. Until one time. Then it was too much for Megatron.

He escaped.

Prime didn't want to let go, demanded answers.

_Why did you talk about Samuel? What is the reason for your change? Why don't you answer me?_

_  
_The voice of his brother hung in his processor for a long time when he fled to his former Second In Command. He was working in the science department now but Megatron thought this was just big waste. After all, the Seeker was an excellent soldier, though he would have liked to overthrow him and would have left him to rot on the planet earth.

A Cybertronian guarded the entrance and bowed as Megatron walked past him. Doors opened and a huge hall stretched before him. He went on, passed hundreds of lab-entrances and nodded to the employees, who greeted him.

_Of course_, this bastard had to get the _biggest_ lab, which existed in this place. But it was no wonder, after all, he worked together with one of the hugest Cybertronians; Skyfire. He was a celebrity in his field. What Megatron always asked himself was _why_ Starscream's mate was _Mistfire_ and not the white transformer, who was bending over a table at the moment. He seemed to investigate something and didn't move, even when Megatron came through the door, after he arrived at the end of the corridor.

His red optics darted around the room, crossed with his glance technical and abstract devices, until he discovered Starscream at the rear end. Every few seconds a light flashed and the Seeker saw on his datapad as if he would match something. It was busy but very quiet and above all there was no pressure. Everything was voluntary. The silence was broken by footsteps before something slammed against Megatron's lower half and fell to the ground. Datapads feel down and Skyfire and Starscream jerked around to the sound.

Megatron stared down at the little Cybertronian, who rubbed his head. There was a dent in his helm, now. When his blue eyes turned to Megatron he froze completely in his motion.

"Mighty Megatron? What are _you_ doing here?", asked a surprised Starscream and then came forward. His surprise didn't last long and was exchanged with annoyance. "This question is _more_ like it: _How long have you been standing there_?"

"I'm terribly sorry! OH,BY PRIMUS!" Mistfire had leaped to his feet and bowed now so frequently and fast that his mechanical joints creaked. Megatron made a disgusted facial expression.  
"FORGIVE ME, MASTER MEGATRON! SORRY, SORRY!"

Megatron grabbed the shoulder of the other. Starscream made a movement forward, as if he were planning something, but before he could do anything, Megatron said something.

"Mistfire, it was just an _accident_! Calm down, _for Spark's sake_!"

"O... O-Okay...", whispered Mistfire and squatted down to pick up the datapads. Starscream looked at his partner shortly but then his attention was again drawn to Megatron.

"I just wanted to say that it's OK."

Mistfire stopped moving and then saw upwards.

"I recently spoke with Allspark about your request...", Megatron didn't like the way Starscream was looking at him, "He said there would be no problems. You should just build the Protoform."

Mistfire jumped into the height and let fall the datapads out of joy again. In the next moment he threw himself in Starscream's arms, who was embarrassed at first but then returned the embrace softly. Megatron snorted amused and allowed the two a little privacy. He walked over to Skyfire, who had considered the events with a warm smile but then had gone back to work.

"Hello, Lord Highprotector. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to convey the message. You're working on some _interesting_ things?"

"The world of research is _always_ interesting, Master Megatron" said Skyfire and in the next moment pierced the bystander with a piercing blue gaze. He reminded him of Prime and he also had the feeling to be completely seen through.

"Usually I'm down here at my work but there are rumors which have passed my audio receptors", Skyfire put a sample on a carrier, "There is a lot of talk. Especially regarding your relationship with _Optimus Prime_."

Megatron growled. That was precisely the subject he had fled and now it was raised again. If he had _knew_ that before...

"By the way, Optimus Prime is looking for you. He has sent us all a message. You _wish_ to be found?"

"_Don't you dare_!", growled Megatron. No wonder that Skyfire knew everything, when this idiot of brother was in search of him. Then the rumors would soon boil over!

Skyfire chuckled.

"I understand. As you wish. What are the problems with Optimus Prime?"

Megatron stared at Skyfire and wondered whether it would be good to tell him. Finally, he sighed and slumped slightly.

"He asks me too many questions lately. I have _changed_?!... _HA_! Understand Prime and his _nonsense_! I'm still the _same_ as always!"

"Is that some kind of _joke_?", asked Starscream with cynicism in his voice. Megatron whirled to him. Mistfire and he stood close together, Starscream's arm around the shoulder of the other. The smaller Cybertronian fit perfectly in his embrace.

"You have raised my request. While this is your duty as a ruler of Cybertron you would've let yourself very much time. That would be _very much_ like you! Even if only to annoy _me_! And before, you didn't beat Mistfire as always, when he ran against you. I'm really curious. _Why_ is that?"

He had really done that. Megatron suddenly noticed how cold it was. Like the time when he was caught in ice on the planet Earth. Could it be that he was _changing_? But he had felt absolutely nothing. Wasn't he like always? Wasn't he the _Megatron_ anymore, who he believed to be? What was wrong with him?

He stared at Starscream, who had something like concern in his optics. But Megatron knew that was not the case. That was _Starscream_, after all.

But then the silver Cybertronier decided not to think about it or there would be asked too many questions that he couldn't answer himself and others even less. He _wouldn't_ stand around like a frightened Sparkling in this lab!

He roared something in Starscream's face and then walked abruptly outside. Nevertheless, he still had to perform his other obligations. Namely, to visit the Allspark and therefore to visit the _boy_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... I was home at 5.45 p.m. and began translating at 6.30 p.m. .... I did it! Finally! My, that was a long chapter...(I think)

I hope you like it! It has Starscream! XD

And yes I'm sorry because of Starscream's personality. I watched TF Animated while writing this chapter. It influenced my writing... he's a rebel know :D

"For Spark's sake!" is a Megatron quote from TF Animated, so not mine;)

By the way ,Mistfire' is not ,Misfire'! Mistfire is my own character, a cute little guy. But he's clever, you shouldn't understimate him!

I like Skyfire and his knowing smiles.

Thanx for reading!:)

And thank you, too, reviewers!

**Kiruya**, **Shilah**, **Sipi3** and **Heir to the World**! And let's not forget the anonymous **Martina!** and **Lisa**.

**Martina!: ***blush*Thx! But, please, don't say that so loud. He could _hear_ you! XD

**Lisa: **Thank you! Yes, Sam is in a complicated situation, indeed. Friends...that's such a strange word when thinking of Megatron and Sam, isn't it? ;) But you're

right. I like writing about them this way!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just the storyline!

See you next chapter then!

JuJill (It's 21.29 p.m., now)


	8. Chapter 8

Just visiting 8

_The essence noticed an error in the original program. It began to writhe uncontrollably and fly around. Pressing against the walls of the possible, stretching it until it was repelled. This process was repeated continuously. Pressure was built up, narrowed the essence, until it almost smothered and disappeared.  
It knew if this irregularity continued to occur, it would soon break and leave only ruins behind. The form would vanish and disintegrate._

_**Failure, failure, failure  
**_

_**Zero  
**__**One**_

...?

_**Zero  
One**_

_**...?**_

_**Two is missing**_

_**The Second is missing**_

_Samuel Witwicky. His consciousness was taken by the Allspark. Helper for Program 00._

_  
__**The killing of Cybertronians is forbidden **_

_**The use of force against children is forbidden**_

**_Allspark is helper, not a judge_**

_Samuel Witwicky is an outcast. He doesn't need to follow Program 00. But he alone cannot activate the power of Allspark. Absence of Spark essence. Organic material - gone. Took him. Incorporated. So he can use the power and stop the war. Samuel Witwicky becomes the Allspark._

**_Sam Witwicky is the Second_**

**_Zero  
One_**

**_...?_**

**_Zero  
One_**

**_...?_**

**_Two is available_**

**_Not Responding  
No response_**

_Result: Samuel Witwicky is not Allspark. Merging failed. Human doesn't accept the program. Rejection of Zero and One. Reaction unclear. Failure search… … … … …  
The anomaly occurs more often in the talks with Lord High Protector Megatron. Leaving of essence by the Second.  
_

**_Pressure_**

**_  
Pressure_**

**_Pressure_**

_Merging with Sam Witwicky is essential. Bypassing of Program 00 isn't possible otherwise. Other scenario; destruction of Allspark's essence. Impossible scenario. Authorization: Unacceptable.  
_

**_Samuel Witwicky  
_**

**_Keep him inside  
_**

**_Taking Number Two  
_**

**_Merge  
_**

**_Complete absorption of human Samuel Witwicky  
_**

**_Starting process_**

**_78:34:12_**

**_78:34:10_**

**_78:34:07 _**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Yep, that was short but no worries. I'm on the 9. chapter at the moment. Maybe I'll be ready today and you can read it;) If not it will be ready on Saturday.

After my mother read this chap she said: "Dear, I think you watched "The Fly" too many times."

Noooo... I don't even like that movie.

I read that chapter to a friend of mine with two voices(one highpitched and one creepy dark) and it _really_ freaked her out :3

Thank you so much for reading my story! I never thought it would be loved and favorited **22** times or put on alert **33 **times...

I'm happy... I really am ; . ;

And much thanks to the reviewers **silverdragondray**, **Sipi3**, **Kibblebeast **and **Marinelife37**!

**I love you!**

So the Allspark... I have no clue. Is it good...or bad? Is it just a thing or sentient? I think everyone can make up theories. Not that I always think the Allspark is some

fearsome sentient thingy that will absorb life.

Well not most of the time anyway.

Disclaimer: Not mine... just the storyline :)


	9. Chapter 9

Just visiting 9

When Megatron was standing in front of the Allspark there was something totally out of order. Normally, he knelt down, spoke the words that he didn't really mean inside and then stood up, only to be greeted by a cheeky human, who then punctured him with the same question as always. Not that he ever would have admitted it but this process had become a habit, which he didn't want to miss anymore. Although that fleshling doesn't seem to have the least bit of respect for him - or it did not show it - the word duels challenged him every time. It also doesn't bother him in any way that they spoke in the language of the human.

At least that was the language he had heard so many years in his ice-cage when this damn sector experimented on him.

_I don't want to correct everything you think you know… But I think that's Megatron_

He had heard a voice then, it belonged to the boy. He was the first person who called him by his name after his arrival to Earth. Ironically, Megatron still hadn't called him by his name.

Not once.

It wasn't that he didn't _know_ it. However, he could not reconcile these words with his pride, which came in his way in a lot of situations.

But how willed Megatron would be at the moment, there was no one whom he could call by that name.

The boy did not show up.

No ,_How was your day?_' and other questions were not asked. Before him was just quiet and still the square shape of the Allspark. Megatron got the impression as if the Allspark taunted him.

"Boy?"

Still nothing. Megatron wondered whether this should be a punishment for him or a prank, which this fleshling thought out. Probably the latter.

"That's not funny, boy!",growled Megatron and his red optics flashed in anger. He balled up his claw.

"_Mega…tron...?_"

Weak. Whispered. It was the boy, but he sounded as if he were on another planet. A strange echo was behind his voice as if he wasn't alone. But still, there was no human form visible.

"_Are you there? I ... I cannot see you ... Why can't I see you?_"

"Calm down, boy", said Megatron, although he himself was alarmed. "Why don't you show yourself as usual? What game is this?"

But again there was only silence, which let the energon freeze in his lines.

And then, even quieter than before, barely audible, the boy's voice sounded frightened and alone in the depths of his Sparks.

"_I ... I'm scared._"

Never in his life Megatron was speechless like he was now. There was a black hole of uncertainty, which seemed to spread further and further into him. It swallowed his rational mind completely and shouted out just one sentence that was repeated all the time.

The boy is in danger.

The boy is in danger.

_The boy is in danger._

But he did not know _why_.

"_I…I'm dissolving into…_"

"No, you're not!"

"_Because of this force ... it ... it pulls me **away**. To a place from which I can never return. I can **feel** it..._"

"NO!", shouted Megatron, "DON'T YOU DARE DISAPPEARING!"

"_Please, you can't tell Optimus..._" Sam voice grew softer, until it was completely vanished.

Megatron screamed and lunged at the Allspark, wanted to grab it and shake it until the human would eventually fall before his feet.

But he could not even touch him. Electricity jumped into his arms over his body, pierced him with pain and threw him to the ground. He lay there twitching. Pounding footsteps approached the slumped figure, who was still shaken by slight quakes.

Megatron was lifted slightly and looked into the shocked optics of his brother Optimus Prime. Had he not been looking for him?

"To late. Why are you so late?", asked Megatron but there wasn't his usually grudge in his voice, just slight despair, which Optimus was not able to interpret correctly. Megatron's words let his Spark freeze all over.

Then the voice of the Allspark thundered down to them but the former dual sound had now expanded.

"_From that day on, there is no Samuel Witwicky anymore. There is only the Allspark. The human was completely taken and has no more self-awareness. The Allspark will not tolerate attacks nor will it ever be used by your kind again._"

It was the voice of Sam Witwicky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You will hate me now. I'm sure. But I give you hope. This isn't the last chapter;)

Disclaimer: Not mine, just the storyline:)


	10. Chapter 10

Just visiting 10

_When the war ended Starscream didn't know what to do with himself._

_He was a soldier, a __killing machine and Megatron's Second in Command. But he submitted to the requirements of the Allspark and ordered his minions to do the same. Many of the soldiers protested, didn't want to give up that easily and uphold the Autobots to victory._  
__

_**Then go to the Allspark and tell him  
**_

_Megatron's words affected all Decepticons around him. On the one hand their lives were important to them and the other they could help build a new Cybertron. Amidst much grumbling, they decided to follow their leader. However, although Starscream had inwardly longed for peace,  
_

_**I obey only me alone  
I do what I want **_

_he could __much less imagine now, what he should_ do. _This uncertainty lasted long, until one day an annoying, little Cybertronian walked into him._ _He was not a Seeker but a Grounder and the blue eyes showed his former status as an Autobot. Of course, __Starscream was immediately disgusted, had yelled at him and strode away.  
___

_**Waste of metal, how could he dare to come near him?  
**_

_But as a celebrity stood in front of his quarters, everything changed. Skyfire, the scientist, the icon, the white giant with the soft eyes. He worked in the laboratories of Iacon and as it turned out in the conversation at that time, the Autobot, who overran __him, was none other than the assistant of Skyfire!  
___

_**Has he told him of me?  
Primus, how embarrassing!**_

_Strangely enough, however, Skyfire was not angry with him, but he offered him a job. Namely, his assistant had read earlier an article by someone, who possessed such an extensive knowledge that he could be smooth a professor in his field. When Starscream had collided with him, he remembered... that Starscream was the author.  
_

_From then on, the relationship with Mistfire developed slowly but steadily. At first it was all rather embarrassing and an unpleasant atmosphere prevailed between them. The clumsiness of the Autobot was really hard to come by.  
___

_**Oh, that annoying Mistfire!  
**_

_**Are those**_ **my** _**datapads on the ground?**_  
__

_**He is really clever ... In his own strange ways.**_

_**Thank **__**you; see you tomorrow**_  
__

_**Why wasn't Mistfire here, today?  
**_

_**What do you mean? Do you have something **_**better**_** to do?  
**_

_**What are you doing? This ... WATCH OUT!  
**_

_**Y**__**ou're welcome  
**_

_**Does Mistfire meet someone, Skyfire?**_  
__

_**I'm not jealous!  
**_

_**Stop apologizing! You're not going anywhere!  
You belong here ... with **_**me**_**!**_

_A chaotic partnership with ups and downs. Skyfire had observed everything from the outside but didn't interfered further. Sometimes there was his knowing smile, an indication that he saw through the whole situation from the beginning.  
Over time, they had all become like a weird family. They worked well and mostly in silence, because they understood the other without words._

_Sometimes Megatron visited them and would change a few phrases with Skyfire after Mistfire had bumped into him and he had received a blow on the helmet and, finally, there was a war of words with Starscream._ _Externally, it annoyed Starscream that his leader constantly came to him, looked at what he did, and mocked him internally. But in some ways, he thought it was flattering that the former leader of the Decepticons would only do that to him.  
___

_**You can't stop the change**_

_And suddenly he __didn't show up anymore. At least not in the known distances, which all of them found oddly concerning… until Skyfire told them._

_Optimus Prime and Megatron had a big quarrel. It was palpable. Apparently the brothers torn of a wall of the holy halls and both have been in a terrible state. They no longer talked to each other and the cybertronian people were afraid for a renewed war. Moreover, in recent times, there was a thief who stole parts, so that even their labs had been searched. Had this fact something to do with the controversy? Was it about the offspring and both wanted first?_

_But that was just idiotic._

**Megatron changed lately. Was less violent, and now this mini-war  
**

_Starscream decided to do some research. Because some things in this story didn't fit. So he asked around and always got the same answer.  
_

**Before the dispute, both were with the Allspark**

_It seemed to get even more complicated, because now the holiness was involved, too. But Starscream didn't know where the connection might be lurking there. He reeled back memories of the time when Megatron was with them. Optimus was after him, but why?_

**He asks me too many questions lately  
**

_Here came the next question: What questions? It seemed to be definitely related to Megatron's change. This was one of the most difficult tasks he had to face. Because none of the Cybertronians seemed to have noticed something. They have often seen Megatron and Optimus talking, but what about they did not know.  
_

**Megatron wanted to keep a secret **

_This much was clear. But what? Had it to do with Allspark?_

**When somebody knows, then Megatron**

_Probably Megatron would not approve of it, when there's one more person who peppered him with questions, but why should Starscream care about that? As long as he had not solved this riddle, he couldn't build with Mistfire their own Protoform in peace._

* * *

Guys, I'm so sorry. My internet did a backroll and crashed down on me:( But at least it decided to stand up again and let me upload this chapi:)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless! Starscream's past and his Megatron-visiting up ahead!

A little background information: Starscream and Skyfire didn't know eachother before Skyfire knocked on Stasrcreams door. Screamer heard of him. That's all.

Thanx for reading! And putting my story on your favorite- or alertlist!

Thank also goes to the reviewers: **Marinelife 37**, **Kibble Beast**, **smounged1989**, **silverdragondray**, **1Timberwolf, ****Sipi3, Fk306 animelover **and **Ox King**! (I love happy endings, too...but you never know with Megatron;) )

My that's a lot! OAO Thank you so much! 3 you!

So, see you next weekend then!

But before: Disclaimer: Not mine, just the storyline

JuJill


	11. Chapter 11

Just visiting 11

When the door to his quarters opened, Megatron didn't notice.

He was too absorbed in his work that lay before him on a bench. A body, about the height of his shoulder, maybe a bit shorter than that. He had not yet installed all the parts, so the left foot and the optics were missing. And the head was not quite finished. But as far as he could see, Megatron was pleased with his progress. The Protoform was that of a young adult who only needed an upgrade before he was finished. But Megatron was sure that this form was fitting. First, he wanted to build the shape of a Sparkling and the nasty idea behind this was _very_ tempting but the result was finally matching. Grinning, he put down his tools and turned around.

Starscream stared at him.

In the next moment Megatron transformed his gun from his right arm and held it at his opponent's chest. Starscream shrieked in terror when he was pressed to the wall.

"What are _you_ doing here?" growled Megatron.

"I ..."

"Where did you get the _code_?"

"You're using the same password for _years_ now!" gasped Starscream while eyeing the cannon eagerly, ", All hail Megatron' ... That was not _that_ hard to guess!"

A few seconds Megatron pierced the Seeker with the fiery optics of him, until he transformed his arm back.

"I'll change it ..." murmured Megatron more to himself, Starscream, however, seemed not to have heard it anyway. Megatron looked at his former Second in Command, who watched his project with huge optics.

"I cannot believe it .... Are the rumors true? Have you quarreled with Prime ... because of _such_ a reason?"

"What are you talking about?"

Starscream pointed with one of his claws in the direction of the bench.

"You couldn't decide between you, who first ... why ... this isn't a sparkling-form!" A shocked Starscream came closer but Megatron was blocking his path. For a few moments it looked as if the Seeker wanted to overcome even this obstacle, but then he stayed back.

"You don't visit us anymore", said Starscream, and Megatron could have sworn that he was sulking.

"Why are you bothered by that? Besides, I had something to do."

"It doesn't _bother_ me", snapped Starscream outraged, "I've only noticed!"

Megatron grinned. "Is that so? Don't you worry, when I'm done here, then I will come to you. When you feel _that_ lonely…"

Starscream's cooling systems switched on and Megatron was more amused than before. His former SIC seemed to be _very_ embarrassed, indeed!

"I-I don't need you! I…" But he stopped talking when he watched Megatron. The latter doesn't pay attention to him anymore, but looked over his wings to someone else.

The Seeker turned around and looked into the face of Optimus Prime, who also stood within the quarters of Megatron now. The owner was wondering how his brother was able to sneak in so quietly.  
Blue eyes, even more intense than usual, the mouth parts tightly compressed together and his fists clenched on the side… Prime looked like as if he would throw himself at him anytime.

Like when he attacked him when Megatron wanted to flee from the sacred halls. Optimus had again asked for answers, held him until Megatron could stand it no longer and told him everything. The boy spoke _only_ to him and has been for almost two years. Of course he did not mention the _noble_ reason that he wanted only to protect Prime. Thus, Prime only stared at him upset and could not understand, when the world continued rotating without him. And to make his point clear, Megatron said with a sneer "_The boy is __**none**__ of your business!"_

That was the moment when Prime shot away half of his face and he flew through the wall.

Megatron was curious. When did they change sides? Since when did Prime behave like _he_ would?

A violent atmosphere lay over the trio. Two opponents and an outsider in the middle. Prime took a step forward and to Megatron's surprise Starscream's body slipped before him, almost as if he wanted to _protect_ him....

And then the realization hit him like a blow. That was _exactly_ what Starscream was _doing_.

No. Earlier Megatron would have been happy having such a loyal Starscream (well, maybe not, would've surely become _boring_), who always supported him and didn't stab him constantly in the back. But now, he was no longer the leader of the Decepticons and Starscream was no longer his Second in Command. They lived on and Starscream should not have to worry about his safety, but care for someone else.

Someone who appreciates Starscream more than he could ever do.

Megatron growled and grabbed Starscream's shoulder. The other winced.

"Go now, Starscream! Mistfire is waiting for you."

His former Second in Command looked confused at him over his shoulder, but Megatron's optics wouldn't tolerate any protest. Starscream jerked away from the hand of the other and then snorted disbelievingly.

"Do what you want, _mighty_ Megatron, but I won't pick up the pieces."

Finally, he sent an angry glance in the direction of Prime who caught him, but no further reference was received. And then the Seeker disappeared out the door.

The two opponents were staring into the others optics, not willing to let the other win. It reminded Megatron of the good, old days and he could feel how _hot_ his systems were getting. No matter what others said he had always enjoyed the battles with Prime. After all, they were a challenge. But the thought of another person ("_I ... I'm scared._") brought him back to the ground of reality. The fighting mood evaporated as quickly as it came and Megatron snorted annoyed.

"Where did you get my password?"

", All Hail Megatron'?" asked Prime and sounded very amused, "It surprises me that you have not changed it, brother."

"Now, I am your brother _again_, yes?" snapped Megatron, his red optics flashing as he recalled the scene that had brought both of them in the repair.

"_It's your fault! Your fault! How could you? Sam is gone because of you! You drove him to do so! Too late ... too late ... I'm too late again...! Who are you? You're not my brother_!"

Prime did not go into it.

"You have stolen the material", he said and Megatron wondered why he was so quiet, when he had attacked him recently "Why?"

"I needed it for the Protoform."

Optimus' relaxed hands clenched again.

"Sam is dead and this time _for sure_. What're you trying to do?"

Absent Megatron ran his claw over the workbench. "Believe what you want, Prime. Give it up and forget the matter. Be like me. I also gave up when I was forced into this situation. Locked in a position that I always wanted but not under those circumstances. Resign, you melancholy idiot! But I ... I will _not_."

Optimus said nothing.

"The only way to get to the essence is when a new Spark is created" said Megatron and looked over to Prime, who immediately understood what his brother was getting at.

"You think he's still in the Allspark?!"

"Of course. The Allspark is using his consciousness. He has captured it."

Megatron would think of nothing else. He didn't know what he would do if his assumption was incorrect.

"If a new spark's created", whispered Prime thoughtfully, "...Then you would be one with the Allspark."

"Right." Optimus Prime just shook his head.

"That is far too dangerous. You could lose your life." Megatron laughed softly. It sounded dark and not the least bit humorous.

"I do not _care_! ... I _have_ to search him. He said he goes where he cannot return, so _I_ have to bring him back ..." Megatron grinned. "Annoying, but there is no other way..."

Prime took a little step closer to his brother.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"_Why_? ", asked Megatron amused. "I'm selfish _and_ egotistical. All of this I won't do for him. I do this for _myself_."

Yes, he did. If only for the last part of his sanity that was left.

Primes skepticism confronted Megatron and he began to growl.

"The boy is _mine_" he said in a somber tone that resonated with a threat "And I will not allow that something is _stolen_ from me _again_." At the last words he looked closely at Optimus, who only shook his head sadly, when he understood the connection to the Allspark.

But then, Prime became very quiet. He thought about something, his optics searched the Protoform behind Megatron and his gaze also seemed to stay quite a while there. Suddenly, he took the tool and began to move to the Protoform.

Megatron took his arm and held Optimus back.

"What're you trying to do?"

To Megatron's surprise there was actually a smile on Primes face.

"Sam would certainly _not_ approve to look like a mini-you. I'll only change a bit ...?"

"What ...?" Megatron growled.

A chuckle and then the blue optics looked at the silver face of Megatron.

"Do you think I won't _help_?" He was serious when he spoke the next words. A promise. "I will _not_ fail him. Not this time."

"This matter doesn't concern _you_!"

"It _is_."

"Prime, you ..!"

"_Megatron_."

A stare-duel.

"Give me the blue plates."

Megatron gave an incredulous snort as he freed the arm of his brother. The situation had indeed developed strangly.

"_Fine_. But I did not even _have_ blue plates! And another thing: He'll get red eyes, _understood_?"

"I believe…" replied Optimus quietly, "…that blue would be better... with the _optics_ too."

"WHAT? _Never_! The plan was my idea, remember?" Megatron growled menacingly.

After an infinitely long battle of words, no one came to a conclusion. They decided to finally play a little game to choose. Well, what could Megatron say to this issue?

Prime always had more luck in games than him.

* * *

So, I hope you liked that chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

OMG there's still hope for Sam! But they have to hurry...the time is almost up...

At first; Megatron's password. Of course he _won't_ change it. He likes that password and everytime he's standing for the panel he can't think of any new word.

Second; Starscream... After writing this chapter it almost looks like he has some kind of crush on Megatron, don't you think? That was not my intention, but well...

Third; Optimus. That he's OOC in this chapter is _intended_. One part of my story is the nearing of the two brothers. And I think they take both a step in the direction of the other. Optimus' outbreak is because he's a bit unstable. His pain ate him

inside and then there's his brother who _talked_ with Sam and made _fun_ of him and _stabbed_ him with those words.... so KA-BOOM.

So, beware the next chapters :3

Thank you so much for **6,508** hits, **27** favs and **39** alerts!

Thanx goes also to **smounged1989**, **Httw** and **Sipi3**, my lovely reviewers;)

THX for reading and I hope I'll see you next chapter!

JuJill

Disclaimer: Not mine just the storyline.


	12. Chapter 12

Just visiting 12

_Jazz knew that Optimus Prime wasn't alright._

_  
__First, there was this heavy burden he had to wear. After all, he was the leader of the Autobots, he fought battles on their side and tried to remain calm when he was about to break on the inside. For his brother Megatron was blinded by the power of the Allspark, became greedier, until he finally founded the Decepticons and the war broke out._

_Jazz had lost the count of the dead, which paved the way of this monster and after Prowl died - one of his best friends - that was understandable. Finally, the Autobots had initiated a tactical maneuver and hurled the Allspark into space._

_  
__After they had found him and - Thank Primus! - a human boy possessed the glasses, where the coordinates were recorded, everything seemed to turn for the better. But then there was this terrible battle in Mission City and everything changed forever._

_Megatron had packed Jazz and torn him apart, killed the Autobot and threw him away like some kind of rubbish._

_Everything else Jazz only knew of narrations._

_  
__The boy with the glasses, Sam Witwicky, fell off of a building, after being chased by Megatron through half of the city. Before Optimus Prime's eyes, the fragile body of this human child broke on the ground._

_And with him the last remnant broke inside of Optimus._

_  
__So Optimus was not alright._

_  
__Jazz had heard him once when he prayed to Primus. Actually, he had heard Optimus several times because the victims were many. But he never had sounded so desperate, so crushed. With a bowed head he sat at his table and did not noticed him when he stood in the door._

_  
__**Please forgive me, Primus. I could not save him**_

_**  
**__For Optimus it was bad, when they were at a war but it was is still something quite different when an alien species has been implicated in this. Especially a child, a boy who still had his whole life ahead of him._

_He could not put together the pieces that were broken on this day._

_  
__So it was no surprise for Jazz when he heard of the dispute between the current rulers Megatron and Optimus. And especially not that Optimus would have started the dispute. In Optimus everything seething just too long as that one could ignore it anymore._

_  
__**Jazz, come into my office. Now.**_

_**  
**__And then they stood there. Three Cybertronians on the right side, with their faces to Optimus, three others on the left and they looked right at Megatron. Both rulers were standing close together - almost shoulder to shoulder - as if there had never been a quarrel between them. They had an aura of determination around them._

_Jazz tried not to let his confusion shown, ignoring the glances of the other two Cybertronians on his side. Both were of high rank and very popular. Many knew their names and they were reliable. Jazz read about them in the reports quite often._

_  
__**Why are we here?**_

_**  
**__Starscream with folded arms. Beside him Blackout, who saw strictly in the direction of Megatron. Soundwave was inscrutable as ever, but his visor flashed red as if he were asking himself this question. However, there were the rumors that Soundwave could read the thoughts of others. So it was also possible that he knew the answer to Starscream question already._

_  
__A silent exchanges between the two brothers before Megatron stepped forward, his hands behind his back. This position reminded Jazz of Optimus so much that he was scared._

_  
__**When I go into the Matrix, I'll mention the names of my possible successors. The first is Starscream. The second is Blackout. The third is Soundwave.**_

_  
__Starscream's optics widened in disbelief. He probably would never have dreamed of actually getting the position of Megatron._

_  
__Then Optimus step forward. But this time his arms were on his sides._

_  
__**When I go into the Matrix, I mention the names of my possible successors. Jazz. Hot Rod. And Thunderblue. **_

_**  
**__The shocked silence was overwhelming. Because the rulers declared the possible successors first if they knew that the deactivation was near. Why were they standing there so calmly and telling them that terrible announcement as if it weren't important?_

_Jazz tried to make a joke. Asked, if it was all a joke and why they now already declared the successors._

_  
__**Maybe we'll die, Jazz**_

_**  
**__A growling Megatron slapped his brother on the shoulder, while the absolute chaos broke out. Starscream flew hastily to Megatron, held him close and asked in a too high voice, what was wrong. Blackout staggered shocked to the side and only Soundwave was quiet._

_When he realized that Jazz was watching him, he looked back with an intense stare._

_  
__**Leave now!**_

_**  
**__No explanations. The possibility of a regency was simply pressed into their arms and that was it. Starscream was angry and glared at everyone before he transformed and flew off in the corridor. Also Blackout, Hot Rod and Thunderblue disappeared, just as confused as everyone else._

_Only Jazz remained in the hallway and stared at the floor. He wondered if he should go back again and listen in. He was good at such things and there should be no problem. Maybe then he would know what was going on._

_  
__But before he could make a movement in the right direction, something snaked around his feet and he fell to the ground. When he turned around there stood Soundwave in his full size, a tentacle of his had been the reason for the fall._

_Silent and motionless, he looked down at him and then the grip tightened. Jazz was raised into the air. He tried to defend himself, while he was unpleasantly reminded of his encounter with Megatron on Earth._

_Before the Allspark revived him._

_Finally, he stared at Soundwave upside when he held him in front of his face._

_  
__**Interference: Not required. Effect of an outsider will endanger the mission**_

_  
__Now Jazz - somewhat outraged - asked for answers, kicked and pulled out his gun. He wondered if he should really shoot, or whether it was too risky._

_  
__**Optimus Prime's deactivation possible if Jazz have knowledge of mission**_

_**  
**__**Megatron's deactivation possible if Jazz have knowledge of mission**_

_  
__**Result: not permissible**_

_**  
**__**Jazz sticks to plan: No interference**_

_Jazz struggled to come to terms with the idea that he should trust a former Decepticon, who held him upside down, had an unemotional face and this terrifying tentacles (seriously, what does he _do_ with them?)._

_Finally, he wriggled a bit more and with a quick movement he was free from the grip and fell staggering a few steps back. Jazz aimed the gun at Soundwave very quickly._

_  
__However, after a few moments he let the gun disappear and sighed. Soundwaves whole form seemed to relax and he pulled his tentacles back._

_He was one of the strangest Cybertronians, Jazz had ever met. But this one time he decided to trust him._

_  
__He hoped he won't regret it. _

* * *

Guys, I'm so sorry for the delay but I was sick. A virus catched me bad and robbed me of my strength.

But now I'm all good again;)

Hope you liked it! My, we're at chapter 12 already! That was fast...time flyes and it's nearly Christmas-time. :D

So a bit of information on this chapter:

Jazz: If you overread it, Sam resurrected him after the battle of Mission City. He still works closly with Optimus (they work in the same building).

The successors: I made that up. In my universe it works that way :P

Soundwave: That's one scary guy. He really is, I have nightmares because of him O.O So you want to know why he's holding Jazz back? Because he's loyal to Megatron. So loyal,

it's almost an obsession.

Thanx for reading!

Thank you, my great reviewers!

**smounged1989**!

**SKIDDY **(Thank you! I'm glad my english worked better for chapter 11! ;) Megatron-Starscream-interaction is always fun to write. They changed, that's because they can be friends (or something like that) now. )

**Marinelife37 **(The password! Yes! I'm sure almost everybody knows it!:P Maybe he was not THAT OOC. Just a bit;) Protective friend, you say? Don't let him hear that! Lol)

**Moonlight black rose **(You could do that...but please reconsinder...almost everybody knows it! :D The Cybertonian-Sam-idea is great (and maybe they do something like that in the movies? that would be more than awesome)well they have to keep the Sam-Hero, hm?)

**Sipi3 **(Optimus won. :D Because he is all that lucky. That game? I had that strange picture in my head with Optimus and Megatron doing the paper-stone-scissor game. lol But I really didn't think that much into it;) Megatron won't get rid of Optimus anymore. Never :) They will search Sam together!)

So...by the way: I'll close the poll (about the pairings) when this story'll end. So, maybe you want to vote before I'll do it.

The end is near (I don't talk about 2012). Just a few more chapters to go!

Disclaimer. Not mine just the storyline

JuJill


	13. Chapter 13

Just visiting 13

It was time. All preparations were completed.

Megatron and Optimus made their way into the Holy Halls, while there was complete silence between them. Prime carried the Protoform, which was strongly pressed against his chest as if _someone_ already was _in_ _there_. One would think that a family makes a trip. However, Megatron was sure that they probably _never_ would return home from _that_ trip.

Basically, it was a suicide mission because the plan was harder than it sounds. When the new Spark is created, both should explore the depths of the Allspark, get Sam Witwicky and smuggle him into the Protoform.

Megatron had to grin because the thought that he and his _brother_ would soon have a _son_, was very amusing. And then with Optimus Prime, whom he had _fought_ so long! But here he was faced with a choice. And for Megatron it was clear that he would take the _lesser_ evil.

The risks were extremely high. If Allspark could detect their plans before the time they had to prepare for a punishment, which probably amounted to childlessness. Or it killed them both on the spot.

Megatron bet on the _second_.

For Allspark had risen to the ruler of Cybertron. He was not nearly as helpful as before and above all, he allowed no Cybertronian to use him no more. And a dark side had taken possession of the Allspark. _Cruelty_. No pity.

"Have you said goodbye to Starscream?" asked Optimus and ripped Megatron from his thoughts.

"No. Have you said goodbye to the others?"

Optimus said nothing. Megatron snorted.

"Your name is Optimus Prime and not Pessimus Prime. Get used to it already!"

Although Megatron looked straight at the lights of the city he could feel the smile of his brother. Actually, it was not his intention to make him laugh but apparently Optimus was desperate to find a reason to do so.

Then it was quiet again between them, but Megatron knew that they did not need to talk. They knew their job. Be secret about the whole mission. Let no false ideas come to mind. And rescue this _damn_ boy from his prison.

"We're here." said Prime and pointed with his head to the large doors. _Of course_, Megatron would _never_ have figured that out _without_ him but he said nothing, after all, Prime was already nervous enough.

As they crossed the room with the dome - the wall was still laying in ruins - Optimus reached out for Megatron's shoulder.

"Megatron ..."

There were so many unspoken words that Megatron couldn't count them. Worry. Anxiety. Despair. Nervousness. But they had no time to say the things, which had to be said. The regretting of deeds, which lay deep buried in the past. Megatron freed himself and held his finger in Prime's face.

"What _is_ this, Prime? Where's your fighting spirit? We have _no time_ for an delay!" Optimus looked a little like he'd been hit but then his expression changed. Determination.

"You're right. Let's roll!"

That sounded more like the Prime, whom he had appreciated as his opponent. Megatron nodded and they both walked through the door that led to the Allspark. It was, as always, on the podium in all its glory. It shone for a moment, as if it registered their presence.

"_Welcome Optimus Prime and Megatron._"

Prime went forward, laid his Protoform in front of the Allspark and returned back to Megatron.

"We want to create a new Spark together" said Prime and pointed with his hand on the still empty shell "However, we have decided to build a youngling- Protoform because we haven't got enough time for a Sparkling."

"_I understand. But you know the procedure. You have to expose your Sparks and so you can merge with the Light of the Allspark. Then your energies will touch the other and a new Spark is created. Optimus Prime, Megatron and Allspark would be connected for a short time. Do you have enough trust in each other do so?_"

Megatron jerked a little when he suddenly felt a hand clasping his.

"Yes." whispered Optimus.

"_So be it._" said Allspark and began to glow. The unknown symbols lit up till a blue light filled the room, which engulfed the two brothers. It was bright and blinding.

"_Show your Sparks._"

Another bright blue light became visible. It was very similar to that of the Allspark and yet could not keep up with the intensity of the alien artifact. Beside the bright blue Spark appeared a violet light.

The rays of the Allspark became even brighter and swallowed the two in an impenetrable white. Megatron felt how the grip of his brother was getting stronger. Now he could feel it. The warmth and the feelings of other (Prime was _really_ determined!). That was the moment when they were all connected. That was the time to start _the plan_.

He tried continuously to use his Spark to reach for the Allspark, to hold him and go deeper into it. That was easier said than done. One could best compare it to catching _ghosts_. It was there but every time Megatron reached for it, it disappeared and Megatron had to search _again_. Finally he succeeded but he wished he had not. It was almost unbearable hot and AllSparK pressed itself against him, pushed him aside. But it was just irritated and nothing else. This had to mean that he knew nothing of their plans.

Optimus Prime seemed to do the same because the intense feeling fell back on him. It felt as if he would _melting_ on the inside every second now. Subconsciously he held his brother's hand more tightly. He was looking for a track, a notice of the boy but all he found was a white nothingness.

_BOY!_

He cried with his whole self and at first it didn't seem to work. Everything around him was the same, except that there suddenly was a force that wanted to withdraw him in a brutal way. Invisible arms had grabbed him and dragged his self back out of the Allspark. Apparently, it now seemed to have noticed what they were doing and a little panic took possession of Megatron. But he quickly pulled himself back together and fought against the Allspark, which seemed to be _overpowering_.

_Get out. Get out. Intruder. Danger._

Outraged Megatron tried to hold somewhere but there was no use. The white light disappeared more and his awareness seemed to be slowly withdrawing into his body. Megatron would've liked to cry out in frustration. But he was not alone. Suddenly there was someone who pulled him back in. Someone with a strong Spark. _Optimus_.

_BOY!_

The White flickered. Waves. A disturbance in the otherwise flat landscape. There wasn't much more resistance, he knew. He sat still to shout again but that seemed to be unnecessary. For around him the colors changed. A crack and in the next moment, Megatron was in another place. Optimus was no longer beside him but he was close, he could _feel_ it. Above him, a well-known blue sky. Cannon fire and screams. On a building, not far from the one on which he stood, was Starscream. He lay in wait to attack.

Megatron tried not to show too much confusion. What was this? A prison? A _mirage_? He was still in the same room like the Allspark ... Yes, that's right and he could feel the pressure from Prime's hand when he concentrated. But he had to search further, he knew. When he was on _this_ building ...

Then he looked down to a small figure that was staring at him with a dreamy look. In his hands lay the Allspark.

"Bo…" began Megatron but before he could finish his sentence, Sam Witwicky turned around and ran toward the end of the roof. It was just like back then. He would fall and die and then live in the Allspark. Just like the Allspark wanted him to.

Only this time the boy would _disappear_.

Forever.

This was his _only_ chance.

With big steps he followed the tiny human.

* * *

A cliffhanger!... Oh no, that's mean;)

Optimus and Megatron for the rescue! Can they save Sam? You'll see in the next chapter!

Pessimus Prime: I'm sure Megatron knows that Optimus doesn't have the meaning ,optimism'. But Megatron's nervous, too and he DON'T CARE.

Let's roll: I love that line.

The hand-holding: My favourite scene. someone has to draw this.

About the protoforms: Forget to tell you before: There are 3 forms. 1. Sparkling(proto)form 2. youngling(proto)form 3. adult(proto)form.

When you're confused about that...don't worry. I'm going to explain it in the...*snaps mouth shut* uhm... surprise for later?

Boy: Gods, Megatron will NEVER call Sam by his name, will he? Don't get your hope up, folks.

So, thanx for reading this chapter!

We have **9,685** hits, **37** Favs and **49** Alerts! So many people read my story...never would've thought that! I can die happy! (No, that would be... nasty)

Thank you for the reviews! they are always appreciated! :D

**smounged1989**, **Marinelife37**, **Moonlight black rose** and **Sipi3**!

Disclaimer: Not mine, just the storyline... and Ok Mistfire and Thunderblue(forget about them)

I have a big question... I searched everywhere but I couldn't find the height of Soundwave. Is he the same height as Starscream, Megatron? When somebody knows, please answer!

See you next chapter!

JuJill


	14. Chapter 14

Just visiting 14

_What was he doing here again?_

_Right. __He was running. Well, he had to. __Because so many human lives were at stake. And Sam could not let them all die, right? The Allspark in his arms was warm and glowed. A song, older than the earth, was playing in his head. It was reassuring and Sam wouldn't have chosen any other way than that which led to the Allspark. __  
_

_Was there any another way? _

_And … Who was he? _

_**Sam!**_

_The name Sam seemed so strange. __It doesn't belong to him no more. __There was nobody who had ever called him by his name. _

_**You belong to us**__**  
**_

_Yes, that was true. __He belonged to the Allspark. __This was his home. __Here, he was wanted.__  
_

_**BOY!**_

_A voice. __It sounded unknown and alien. But didn't he know the owner? __A face with red optics. Metal teeth..._

Megat ...?

_**Don't listen. You belong to us**__**  
**___

_**You are the Second **_

_The song began to change. __Now it was no longer quiet, but more like an erupting volcano, a hurricane. __Sam was scared. __He wanted to know! To whom belonged the voice? __Panic. Panic. Panic._

_**BOY! **_

_Sam looked up. There he was. A huge, silver shape was standing in front of him, glistening in the sun and thus looked incredibly intimidating. Red optics, sparkling and malicious, looked at him. He knew that he had heard the voice before. This was Megatron! What was he doing here? And who was… Megatron? He knew him, somehow, but then again not. Sam was confused._

_**Run away! Fast! **_

_**This is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons! **_

_**He wants to steal us and conquer the universe! **_

_**Quick, you need to run away! **_

_**Run to the roof! **_

_What was he doing here again?_

_Right. He was running. So he ran. After all, he couldn't let Megatron have Allspark, because otherwise everyone he loved would die. _

_Who was that? _

_Who were the ones he loved? _

_For whom he was running? _

_**You have to jump off the roof! Hurry up!**_

_****_

_All of this seemed strangely familiar. The approaching edge of the roof. The abyss. _

_**Then everything will be fine!**_

_AllSparK, who wanted to kill him._

_Sam slowed, just before he fell down._

_**Why do you hesitate? **__**Don't you want to save our people?**_

___**Without you, we cannot continue!**_

_****_

_AllSparK was hot and glowing terribly in his arms now. He wanted to throw it away, but he was like glued to him. Thundering footsteps behind him. Sam turned around and saw Megatron leap at him, a claw stretched out to grab him. Startled, he staggered back. But there was nothing but the abyss. He had completely forgotten._

_**Jump!**_

__

_He lost his balance and he slipped before Megatron could reach him. With a wide-open mouth, he let out a scream as he fell down._

_**NO!**_

__

_The Allspark fell into nothingness. The ravines of the buildings appeared to end in an endless black hole. Whirling, Sam fell down. __He had long forgotten where the top and the bottom was. __Then, suddenly, a dull impact._

_**BOY!**_

_Blue optics looked at him. The mask was activated. A cybertronian symbol was on it. A wave of emotion rolled over Sam Witwicky when he saw him, between the two buildings. Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots. Earth. Mikaela. Mom, Dad. Mojo. Glasses. Bumblebee. Decepticons. Mission City._

_Suddenly he remembered everything._

_Optimus looked down and then covered Sam with his hand._

_**Hold on**_

_Then he tried to climb up but the wall of the building didn't bear his weight. Besides, he had only one hand free. He slid down more and more, stones fell into the depth. He smashed his arm in a couple of windows and they stopped. __When Sam looked down again, the blackness seemed to come closer, ate more and more of the building until it was almost at Optimus._

_**Prime!**_

_A jet flew toward them, and before the first strings of darkness could grab Optimus foot, he jumped up on the jet and held on tight. Sam screamed as Optimus slipped. Optimus almost didn't make it and they would've fallen down but in the end he was able to hold on._

_Megatron accelerated again and Optimus pressed Sam on his chassis. They flew straight to a white wall, which came to light when the blue of the sky ran down on it like bad color. The tip of the jet touched the wall and it broke like paper. Megatron turned around once and suddenly there was a bright light and everything disappeared._

_Silence._

_And yet still he could feel the presence of the two. __It seemed to come straight from his heart area. __Megatron felt like sand paper and then as Optimus like spring rain. But how could he know all this... and why he felt them this way... he didn't know._

_**Wake up**_

_And he did. At first everything was black, and then he began to feel his body again. It was strange. As if he was a different being. Everything was new and unknown._

_But he was not alone. To his left sat a red-blue figure, an arm wrapped around him. On the right side was a silver figure, which had also placed an arm around him. He was pressed on two bodies. Sam tried to speak but he couldn't at first. He was so tired, but he had to know._

___**O-Optimus?**_

___He was further pressed forward. The gentle hum of a Spark was directly under his audio receptor._

__

_**I've got you, Sam **_

_Sam gave a mechanical sob away, but he couldn't stop asking now._

__

_**Megatron?**_

_The claw on his back was confirmation enough._

__

_**I'm here, boy**_

_Sam tried to embrace the two Cybertronians as good as he could. __Static and unintelligible came out of his speak module._

_**You saved me, O God, you saved me, thank you, thank you, thank you**_

_**  
**__The three were sitting in front of the Allspark, which was now silent and apparently wouldn't to say something about the scene before him anymore. The program 00 overshadowed the discretion of the Allspark again. __Perhaps there were ones, who would fight for him in the future. __Because he was only zero and one, but maybe it was the best. Thus the influences, the errors that a human mind had left in it, disappeared. _

_The Allspark was pure once more._

* * *

Family embrace! lol

So, don't worry, this isn't the last chapter... Two more to go!

Sam in the prison: He was in some kind of loop. Always doing the same. Running, running, running. And while he ran he began to forgot everything and would have disappeared completely. But when Optimus and Megatron came by to save Sam the Allspark wanted to do things faster. It would've consumed Megatron and Optimus, too.

The Allspark: Is like the cube from the 2007 movie again. It cannot do stuff on his own, just when it's used. I won't mention it in the future chapters but the brothers will be some kind of guard of the Allspark. They and only they will activate it's power. So, when a new Spark is created, one of them will be in the room as well, activate the power and leave. And for Megatron: He has more important things to do than to have a crave for power. He changed a lot. And he has Sam now;)

Thanx for reading this chapter and for the many reviews

**smounged1989**, **Sipi3**, **Marinelife37**, **SKIDDY**, **Lucretzia**, **Httw** and **Moonlight black rose**!

Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me.

See you next chapter!

JuJill


	15. Chapter 15

Just visiting 15

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

Optimus looked up as the door of his office swung open and a familiar figure slid in. He looked like a fusion between Megatron and himself. Smooth and sharp parts took turns but there was a face, similar to his own he had a mouth and a nose. And also blue antennas. Where his former human hands were, were now silver claws. Megatron did the weapons system so that he was properly equipped. He could also transform a fusion-cannon from his right arm.

On the whole, however, he possessed his own unique charisma. A charisma that could charm a lot of Cybertronians. He was often hectic, but still lovable.

Sam Witwicky, former human, was now a Cybertronian named Spark Binder. Known as the son of Megatron and Optimus but of course it was only half the truth. The whole story knew only the three of them. And that would probably remain so for quite a while.

"Hide me!" said Spark Binder and scurried over to Optimus, who sat at a table and read over some datapads. Before he could answer to the strange statement Spark Binder took his arm and hauled him to his feet. Then he crawled into the hole that was actually intended for Optimus legs.

The Prime stared a little confused at his son, who made wild hand movements to his chair. Not knowing what to do Optimus sighed and sat down again before looking at Spark Binder, who put a finger to his lip components.

"BOY!"

Megatron stormed in next. Red eyes searched the room and when they found nothing, the burning gaze was glued to Optimus.

"_Where_ is he?"

"Who?", asked Optimus calmly and took another datapad. His brother growled.

"You know _exactly_ who I mean! Where's the _boy_?"

Optimus pointed with his right hand in the same direction. There was a door that would lead down into the building. Jazz quarters were there and when you go further down, there would be another exit.

"Besides, his name is _Spark Binder_. Good luck."

For a few moments Megatron was still standing in the room. His optics became darker, as if he would consider his options. Finally, his logic seemed to say that this might be the only right way and he disappeared through door, cursing.

"Is he gone?" whispered Spark Binder. His blue eyes flashed from the darkness of the metal table.

"Yes. And how do you even _fit_ down there?" asked Optimus somewhat amused when he stood up and allowed a moaning Spark Binder to escape the narrow space. "After all, you're almost as big as me."

Something creaked horribly loud, so that Optimus flinched. It had been one of Spark Binders joints.

"That's the exercise" said Spark Binder and attempted a smile but it seemed a bit forced.

"So, how _often_ were you under my table?"

Spark Binder laughed. "That's the first time, I swear, but there are similar places around here, you know?"

Optimus' face began to look worried. Had his son to hide because of something or someone? Was something wrong?

"Why are you running away from Megatron?"

Spark Binder sighed and leaned against the metal table. His optics looked to the ground.

"He said, I should fight against Blackout ..."

"And that's a problem?" Optimus knew that Blackout was a strong opponent. He found it amazing anyway that Sam dared to compete against him.

"Nope. That's not it. When I must compete against Blackout he is ... polite? He didn't strike too hard and allows me some good punches. He's like this big, grumpy uncle with a big heart ... Spark, whatever."

Optimus smiled. Megatron had once been terribly upset about the fact that Blackout _adored_ his son.

"The only problem was ... this time Megatron _saw_ it."

"And he was not pleased?"

"That's an _understatement_. He yelled at Blackout, that it would be _pointless_ to deal so lenient with me and if he didn't _want_ to do as he wishes, then I have to fight against _Megatron_."

Optimus put his face in his hands and sighed. That was so typical of Megatron that he couldn't think of possible words to reply.

"And then you ran away."

"I'm not _suicidal_! Have you seen what he has done recently at the shooting range?"

"I know ... the reports."

"Well, _then_ you already know how I _don't_ wanna end."

Optimus doubted that Megatron would do that to their Spark Binder but one could never knew how much of his fighting spirit would come out in a real fight. And sometimes Megatron was just a _failure_ in holding back. So maybe it was good that Spark Binder could run very, very fast.

Optimus wanted to question further what the hidden meaning of the hide and seek game was (Why did he _hide_ that _often_?) but before he could ask the question, a door opened.

"Optimus, _if_ you ..." said Megatron and stopped, while he began to stare at Spark Binder, who was still leaning on the table. When Spark Binder turned around to run as fast as his new foot would carry him out the other door, Megatron bared his teeth and continued to go after him.

But not without shouting "Where did he _hide_?" to Optimus. The Prime shook his head and turned back to work. Not that he would be surprised by such scenes. They were, to put it simply, life.

* * *

Spark Binder slowly but surely began to run out of ideas, where he should hide. After all, he couldn't quickly flee from the city or move in with strangers. Finally, he decided to try out his last resort. Megatron was hot on his heels, but perhaps far enough away that he didn't recognize his route.

He took the road to the science departments.

As he passed the guard of the huge building, he only greeted him with a smile before he disappeared into the large white hall with many doors. The road was easy. Just go straight and you come to the best working place that existed here. He ran as fast as he could, the door opened and he ran into the room.

Something chirped and Spark Binder couldn't look fast enough when something jumped on his face and took him out of balance. He slammed into an object, then fell on his back and gasped. His vision was blocked by a small body.

"_Nice_, Starlight. You have defeated him with only _one_ blow", said Starscream and sounded a little too complacent.

The small Sparkling chirped proudly and began to gnaw at Spark Binders antenna. Spark Binder groaned annoyed. Since he helped this small pest, because he had to play explorer and then could not find back home, he was the _personal_ hero of the Sparkling of Mistfire and Starscream.

"Don't be so rude, `light" said Mistfire, squatted down and tried to free Spark Binders face of Starlight. That turned out to be a challenge because the little one held on tight and began wailing.

Spark Binder sat up and then took the situation into his own hands.

"All right, Starlight ... You can stay with me, okay? But would you go of my face? You know, it's very difficult to look with you hanging there."

He mumbled into the body of Sparkling, who thought about it but then let go. Spark Binder caught him and set him in his arm where Starlight cuddled himself in a comfortable position and an elongated tone sounded in the lab, which almost sounded like a yawn.

Starscream smiled in a mocking way and then stomped back to Skyfire, who waved at Spark Binder briefly, but then went back to work.

Spark Binder knew that Starscream didn't like him for whatever reason. Since he had saved his sparkling, he showed a behavior that bordered on the half-hatred.

Mistfire seemed to have observed how he was looking after Starscream because he laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. That's just his way."

"To show me how much he _hates_ me?" asked Spark Binder unimpressed.

But Mistfire actually chuckled and winked at him.

"No, he thinks you're the future partner of Starlight. He doesn't know what to do because our little Starlight has chosen his mate already. So he is angry at _you_, _me_ and the _world_!"

"What?" asked Spark Binder perplexed. "But I ..."

"Is Starlight not _good enough_ for you?" asked Mistfire with a serious expression, which brought Spark Binder system to overheat because of the embarrassment. That wasn't planed! Not planed at all! What should he do? Was this some kind of joke?

"No! I didn't mean it like that! He is great! I, uh, so ..."

"Oh, well then it is _definitely_ decided" said Mistfire with a tone that stalled any further discussions. Spark Binder smiled nervously. Why was it always him, who ran into situations like this?

"BOY!" Someone yelled and Spark Binder had already an idea who that was. Starscream stared suddenly back in his direction, a glimmer of something unknown in his optics.

"BOY! Where are you?"

Mistfire scratched his helmet, while Starlight held a nap in his elbow despite the noise.

"What does that mean, ,_Boy_'? I don't know the word. Is it our language anyway?"

Spark Binder thought feverishly how he could undo these damned error of Megatron. Was he crazy or something to shout his English nickname in all directions? They would get caught!

"Uh ... That ... That's my nickname! That means youngling ... eh … Megatron _liked_ the language so much!"

Mistfire nodded. "I did not know that he is looking for you. Were you _hiding_ here?"

Before Spark Binder could answer, Starscream took the Sparkling out of his arms and laid him in Mistfires hands. Of course Starlight didn't particularly like it and started to scream. Starscream hissed something to the little Seeker but then he was very quiet and warmed himself at Mistfires Spark.

Starscream grabbed the shoulder of Spark Binder and started to push him towards the door. The two others in the room looked at the spectacle rather confused.

"What is this, Starscream?" asked Spark Binder and tried to free him. They were just before the door, when Starscream bend over to his antenna, to whisper something in his audio receptors.

"Thank you, _boy_."

In English.

Then he pushed him out of the door into the hallway. Spark Binder staggered out and saw the optics of other, while the door closed in his face. He could not exactly say that he understood why he was thanked. Had he done something that had gone to Starscreams favor? As much as he tried, his memory chips didn't save anything important.

"There you are, boy" growled someone behind him and in next moment he was thrown over the shoulder of Megatron, who carried him out of the building.

"Put me down! It's not fair!"

"Did you expect anything else?" asked Megatron, grinning. A few Cybertronians looked at them in interest and others were laughing when he was carried away.

"This is so embarrassing" murmured Spark Binder. "Come on, you cannot do that to me! What if someone is filming? Or it will re-told on some party? I will be the joke of the century!"

"Your own fault. Did you think you can escape me? Was there a time I didn't found you?"

Spark Binder _pouted_.

They passed through the front door again where the guard threw them an amused glance.

Spark Binder sighed and then tried to look into the sky, which was studded with stars.

Suddenly he was terribly homesick. But he didn't mean his home here. For this was now his home. No, it was the earth, which made him sometimes sad. His parents and Mikaela. Miles. He missed everything there so much. Frequently he had toyed with the idea to visit the earth, but he repeatedly abandoned it. What would be the point? Now he had another life.

"You're so quiet. What's going on in that processor of yours?" English. He spoke only English to him if he was very worried or extremely outraged.

"You know, I have to take Starlight as a partner when he is older."

"Starscream _insists_?"

"You…could say that." Megatron rumbled amused.

"But that's not the reason why you're worried, right?" asked Megatron after some minutes and took Spark Binder from his shoulder and put him on the ground. "What is it then?"

"I ... I want to visit someone" said Spark Binder and wanted to look down, but Megatron's claw under his chin forced him to look upward again.

"On _earth_?"

At first Spark Binder wanted to say yes and Megatron looked as if he knew that exactly but there was actually still someone he wanted to see as much.

"Bumblebee… I want to visit Bumblebee…"

* * *

Yes, Bumblebee! We can't forget about our favorite yellow Camaro;)

So, there's only one chapter to translate for me :D I will update on christmas

Some of you knew already...I will do oneshots for "Just visiting"! The Title is "After the Allspark" and I hope you'll enjoy it :3

With topics like : Sam's new name. How to save a Sparkling. Stalkers. Or Dark caves. C:

Sam's height: Do you think Megatron would do anything SMALL? He's MEGATRON of course not XD

Optimus: Have to work for two recently. Because Megatron is too busy watching over Sam (and neglecting his duties). Optimus is highly annoyed by it but he will get his revenge :)

Starlight: Isn't he cute? He is all posessive over Sam and has the habit to jump in his face. It seems, no one knows the reasons for this :)

Thank you so much for the reviews! It's good to know that everyone thought it was great the Allspark got PWNED XD

**SKIDDY**, **Sipi3**, **Lucretzia**, **smounged1989**, **Kiruya**, **Moonlight black rose**, **dglsprincess105**, **Httw**, **1Timberwolf** and

**warriorsfan**! (Thank you very much! So, Bee is coming up and there will be Ratchet in one of the oneshots as well. I'm thinking about Sideswipe and Ironhide at the moment but it's very tempting;) Hope you'll like the ,sequel', too. I'm not sure where it's going but is has some potential :D)

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Disclaimer: Transformers don#t belong to me, just the storyline of ,Just visiting'

JuJill


	16. Chapter 16

Just visiting 16

_How long could a Cybertronian mourn?_

___Bumblebee wasn't sure but for him it felt already like eternity. And if he thought about the fact, how old Cybertronians could be he didn't want to imagine, how long it would continue._

___Actually, he already should be over the loss a long time ago. __After all, it was already so many years ago, almost a century. __Why was it so hard for him just because one little, young man? Sam Witwicky, the secret savior of Cybertron, sacrificed himself and crashed to the ground._

___**I'm not gonna leave you!**_

___Liar. Sam had been such a damned liar. And he was lower than lousy scrap, for he had pressed the Allspark into his hands and thus the fate of both worlds. And now he sat here, on the other end of town, staring into the distance of the stars. In the same direction in which lay the planet earth._

___For him, the pain was in the beginning almost unbearable. __He hadn't enough courage to go to Sam Witwickys funeral and the parents and Mikaela would have probably not allowed it anyway. __He said so to himself, at least. When they were back on Cybertron Optimus Prime offered him a position in his top group, but he had refused. Alone to be near the Allspark fanned the strange feeling that he had because of this object. He thought that somehow everything was the fault of Allspark. And he didn't even know _why_._

___Bumblebee sometimes wondered how Optimus could stand it to work in the vicinity of the Allspark. For he was always reminded whom he had failed to save. But rumors spread faster than wildfire and so it was soon clear to Bumblebee that even for Optimus it was just as _terrible_. For why should he let out his frustration and give Megatron the beating of a _lifetime_?_

___**He has already determined a successor**_

___Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet come often to visit him when their time would allow it. And his. Bumblebee has worked as a constructor and helped re-build the cities that lay in ruins because of their war. Even if that was not his primary directive. It was something that distracted him. And when Jazz visited him, Bumblebee knew what it meant. Optimus Prime was in danger ... and Megatron somehow had to do something with it. But the facts were even more confusing and Jazz could not figure out Soundwaves behavior and what the frag was up with this, mission'-stuff? And then the surprising news._

___**Optimus and Megatron have built a protoform together**_

___That was… weird to say at least. First they argued, then it seemed as if they would die and now this protoform! The latter was a very intimate act after all! The Spark of one joined over the Allspark with that of other to give the protoform life. And this was done only with the person you loved and trusted most. __Since when was the relationship of these two so… so _close_?!_

___On this day the stars were beautiful. They glittered in the sky and gave their part to the quiet atmosphere. Most Cybertronians had left to their quarters or to go out with friends. Finally, there was only Bumblebee left. He stood on a hill in his favorite shape: the yellow Camaro. He had never given up this shape, not even the songs. A lot of songs he had saved and he heard them, when he felt sad or wanted to think about nothing._

___He didn't even notice the figure which approached him slowly. __Only when a hand was placed on his roof and stroked over it, he twitched._

___**Racing stripes ...**_

__

_Bumblebee drove back with screeching tires and then transformed. Blue optics looked calm at him, before the ground seemed more interesting. A Cybertronian, bigger than himself, indeed, almost as big as Optimus Prime, stood before him. Still with this outstretched hand, he looked a little lost. __He had extraordinary resemblance to Optimus, but there were parts of Megatron, too._

_________________________**Hi! I ... I'm Spark Binder! Sorry if I scared you and really, if you want me to go, then I will. Because I don't want to disturb you, that's certainly not what I want, so ...**_

___Bumblebee said nothing, even if he could. The only gift he had accepted by the Allspark was his voice. But the silence seemed to unsettle the other again. __And though Bumblebee was smaller than the other it felt for him more like as if it were reversed._

___**I understand ... I know ... It is because I am Megatron's son, right? Excuse me ... I go, this is definitely better ... I just wanted to know if you are alright ... and ... oh forget it!**_

___The other turned, and he muttered to himself. Sad face. Drooping shoulders. Bumblebee felt sorry for him. What did he even want for him? Spark Binder's form disappeared slowly… and suddenly it dawned on him that this Spark Binder spoke English with him. He jumped forward and grabbed the arm of another. __This seemed to surprise him a little but now another emotion shone in his optics. __Hope._

___**Why…Why did you talk to me? What is it that you want?**_

___At the beginning Spark Binder looked as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it and looked up at the stars. Time seemed to stretch endlessly and Bumblebee felt a light despair in his Spark. He wanted__ answers… He didn't know _why_ it was important…only that it _was_! Bumblebee tugged on Spark Binders arm and the other came out of his trance._

___**When there would be a…Sam Witwicky….would you, you know, recognize**__ him?_

___Bumblebee let go of him and replied outraged that he would recognize him anytime. __After all, he had watched him a long time and Sam Witwicky had become his friend. __Spark Binder looked at him with bright shining optics and Bumblebees Spark threatened to jump out of him when he realized something._

___**Are you...? No, this is impossible!**_

___Spark Binder had grinned. He had completely turned around to him and laid a hand on his shoulder._

___**Impossible, huh? I was also thinking that it would be impossible that an alien would disguise as my first car and pursue me later on the bike of my mother**__!_

___That was all he needed. Bumblebee threw his arms around the other as best he could to. Even if this was just an illusion, a trick ... He wanted, even only for a moment, the feeling of having Sam back. But somehow it felt right. The behavior, his rambling if he was nervous… It had to be right!_

_****__I told you that I'm not gonna leave you, right? __And here I am…I was here the whole time!_

_In the world there was no stronger evidence than this sentence. That was the best proof that Sam__ was standing before him. Because only the two of them had heard this words. He tightened his embrace. __He wasn't sure whether he would ever release Sam again. Bumblebee asked quietly why he was here, why he was now a Cybertronian._

_Spark Binder, also known as Sam Witwicky, laughed happily. __Bumblebee was sure he never heard something quite as beautiful._

_**You know, Megatron was just visiting when he said something really mean…**__  
_

~ end ~

* * *

My, what a happy end. :D I hope you liked the last chapter of ,just visiting'.

Bumblebee suffered all these years but now he has his Sam back. ;)

At the beginning I never would have thought that all of you would like my story so much. I'm happy and relieved :D And ambitious to do my best in the sequel. :3

We have **13,476** hits, **40** favs and **56** alerts and I thank you so much for this feeling of happiness inside :)

My lovely reviewers **Lucretzia**, **Marinelife37**, **ManziniLuvr483**,

**warriorsfan** (Thank you~ Well, let me surprise you then :D What a strange question . I would think so, too. I mean you would be dead, right? really, I have no idea -.- We'll see about your last request;) )

**MonkeyRead**, **Moonlight** **black** **rose**,

**Layjin** ( Thank you :D Yes, in this story it's only Megatron as a father. Would seem a bit strange if he suddenly seduced Sam. And there is Optimus, too. He would get really, really, angry if Megatron tried something like that and then all of this "one shall stand, one shall fall"-crap happens all over again. We don't want that, do we? o.o)

**smounged1989**, **Sipi3**, **SKIDDY**, **1Timberwolf**, **Httw** and **Dagger** **Kitsune**! Thank you for your encouraging words and critique! It's because of you that I go on writing :D

So I close my poll like I said. And the winner is:

Megs/Sam! (But like a ,couple' this time :D)

Nothing surprising there;) I write the story sometime next year, when I have enough time. Thanks vor the votes!

So, thanks for everything and I'll read from you hopefully in my reviews-section in my next story.

I wish you a Merry Christmas, may Santa Claus have many presents for you! Love and Peace for the world!

JuJill


End file.
